The New Recruit
by The Rising Rose
Summary: I've succumb to the fanfic fairies. Shepard has arrived at BAaT training. Shepard is a Spacer and in this little story has a SHEPLOO brother. SHENKO pairing. Please comment and Review. This is my first actual long fic! Might take me awhile to get the hang of updating.
1. Chapter One: The Shuttle Ride

_**AUTHORS**_** NOTE:**** I suck at notes. Well this is my first attempt at writing in third person. Please tell me if I should switch to first person before I actually get too far gone in the story. XD**

**Updates might be delayed as I am a very busy person, but I swear to all you readers you will be my number two priority. (Right after the dreaded Homework. Blahhh) **

* * *

There was never a dull moment Jillian Shepard thought as she glanced around the shuttle at the young faces that surrounded her. They were older than her, but most seemed like they were more scared than her. What's the worry she wondered its just training she was tapping her knee trying to focus on the current situation when suddenly before she realized what was going on a turian with red-face tattoos grabbed her wrist, hard, twisting it into an awkward position.

"If you wish to remain a nuisance then the airlock is available upon arrival to the station." He grinned as he said his cruel words; his mandibles twitched ever so slightly as he became excited at his own words. He released his grip on Shepard's wrist, glaring at her as he walked away.

"Great." Shepard mumbled. I've already made an enemy. She rubbed her wrist staring at the red bruise that began developing as the time slowly passed.

The rest of the shuttle ride was pretty uneventful except for the rather loud gossiping of two-girls who seemed to be bickering about which guy was cuter; Jip Palmer or some guy named Hendel Mitra. Shepard tried to ignore the constant chuckles that erupted from their little party. The turian who had already shown his distaste for Shepard walked towards the two a stern look on his face as he scowled the two bringing them to tears almost instantly. Shepard couldn't take it she all but thrust herself at the turian she now hated.

"Hey." Shepard said climbing over the occasional teenager. "Leave them alone." She emerged next to the trio, staring up at the rather tall turian his features twisting his normal scowl into a face full of rage.

"You dare stand up to me, your Commander?" The alien who Shepard already detested more than he did her.

"See I've always had an issue with authority. I can't even take orders from my mom and she outranks you, Sir." She forced the last word in an act of sarcasm. Giggles erupted into the small shuttle, giving Shepard the edge she needed.

"You have made a lethal enemy little girl." He looked down his nose, if you could call it a nose, at Jillian.

"I'm scared really." She smiled ever so slightly as he walked away. She watched him as she watched her.

"You two okay?" Shepard knelt down next to the girls who were clearly older than her.

"Yeah." The olive skinned girl said as she flipped her pure black hair back, whipping away the tears with the back of her hand. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Jillian Shepard." She extended her hand toward the first girl.

"Rahna, Rahna Cumali." The beautiful middle-eastern girl said in a thick Turkish accent.

"This is Danielle Masters." She introduced the other girl. Her hair was the complete opposite of Rahna's; the blonde locks twirled into tiny curls and her eyes a vivid blue. Shepard took note of the almost shock that the girl, Danielle, clearly exhibited.

_::"We will be arriving at the Gagarin Station in approximately two minutes. Prepare for docking." _

"I guess I should get back to my seat." Shepard smiled at the two, climbing back over the other students and plopping back down onto her seat.

The docking procedures took about five minutes all together, and then the entire herd of cattle was filed out of the two sets of doors on either side. Shepard waited until the path was clear, or rather clearer. There was no way she was going to get trampled just to be first in line. She walked casually out only to emerge into five turians all holding a data pad ready to do god knows what to the new recruits.

"Shepard, Jillian." One of them called his avian features illuminating his green eyes.

Shepard quickly forced her way through the teens that'd crowded around the group. She quickly closed the gap between them.

"I'm Jillian Shepard." She said

The turian didn't even speak a word. He just shoved a pack and a data pad at her.

"Nice to meet you too." She scoffed as she walked away glancing at the data pad reading the words.

_Name: Shepard, Jillian Isabella_

_Class: Advanced Biotic_

_Bunk: 976-B_

_Instructor: Commander Vyrnnus_

Great she thought as she followed the navpoint to her bunk, forcing the door open she noticed her bunk, a perfectly made twin size mattress with an adjacent footlocker. She quickly threw her bag onto the bed then hurled herself alongside it. She stared at the windowed ceiling watching as stars passed by. She closed her eyes for only a second before realizing an obnoxious sound that seemed to encase the room. She jolted up listening to the odd noise, which seemed to emanate from her stomach. When was the last time she'd eaten she thought as she pulled the pack the turian, she'd officially call Sunshine, had handed her, dumping its contents onto the too small and too hard bed.

Two uniforms

A hair brush  
a tooth brush

A load of hair ties

Shampoo (the generic kind)

Conditioner

And two photos of her family.

The first picture was old especially because you could barely see the rounding of her mother's figure and her father was there, this was the day he shipped out for the last time. She had never gotten a chance to meet him but the way John spoke of him, Thomas was a great dad. John had his hands wrapped around his father's knees, smiling up at the stern soldier as Dad threw his head back possibly laughing. Her mom, Hannah, was enveloped in a bear hug by the handsome man, her blonde hair as straight as a poker down her back, nothing like her auburn mess. She missed them already.

The other was a more recent example of her family. Jill sat on her mom's lap giving her usual nonchalant smile, her brother gathering their mother in the normal Shepard bear hug. Her arm was around his.

She sat the pictures to the side as she whipped her falling tears away just as he new roommate emerged.

"Hey it's you." Rahna said smiling.

"Hey." Shepard returned the smile, gathering her few possessions back into the bag.

"Do you know when lunch is?" Shepard said returning to her growling stomach.

"Ahh I think now." She laughed as she delicately placed her things into her footlocker. "Want to go with me?"

"Yeah sure." Shepard said, jumping up off her bed. "You lead the way I don't know where I'm going."

"You didn't get a map?" Rahna asked holding up her data pad as she led Shepard out of their shared room.

"No." Shepard contemplated why she hadn't gotten a map.

"You can borrow mine." Rahna smiled at her new friend. "I'm good at memorizing things." She handed Shepard the data pad just as they emerged into the cafeteria.

"Thanks I'm always getting lost." She glanced around the Cafeteria; there were thousands of kids in the one room.

"Wow. I didn't know there were this many biotics." Shepard stood appalled in the entryway.

"Yeah there are a lot of us." She handed Shepard a tray.

"Thanks." Shepard said falling in line behind Rahna just as a very handsome biotic emerged into the room his black hair perfectly placed on top of his head, he had whiskey brown eyes that seemed to eat away all of her thoughts.

"Sorry." He said as he forced his way between the girls, reaching for a tray.

"No problem." Rahna spoke first. "I'm Rahna this is Jillian."

"Hi I'm Kaidan." His voice echoed inside Jillian's head.

"You're the girl from the shuttle. The one who stood up to Vyrnnus?" He said as Jillian gathered a boatload of mashed potatoes on to her plate.

"Yeah. I am." Shepard smiled at him as he did the same, gathering even more potatoes than her.


	2. Chapter Two: An Unorthodox Inspection

_**A/N: I thought that maybe I'd update after my odd, amazing dream. I mean it wasn't one about a panda wearing a tracksuit and chasing you because that would just be weird. It was one of the dreams where you hope they would come true.**_

_**P.S: I don't know how this is going to turn out, but please enjoy it and Reviews are always welcome as are follows and favorites. I really love critiques. (Anything to better my Writing.)**_

There was only a second for Shepard to realize what was happening. She tumbled from her soft, comfortable twin bed as the sound of Rahna's voice awakened her from a deepened sleep.

"Shepard get up!" She echoed in her ear.

"Mrrfff." Shepard bemoaned from her spot on the hard floor.

"Come on Shepard! We have inspection in 15 minutes." The sweet Turkish girl knelt beside Shepard shaking her vigorously.

"Mmmwhhyy?"

"Because this is the big leagues, recruit." A gruff voice came from the doorway, Shepard shot up faster than a rocket exiting the atmosphere. She didn't recognize the voice, but she knew it was one of authority.

"Attention." She said saluting the turian who entered.

"At ease. I'm Captain Tar'in Vakarian." He remarked a hint of a chuckle evident in is commanding voice.

"Sorry, Sir." Shepard forced herself into the stance that she knew all to well, taught by her mother and her brother, the marine stance.

"Not a problem. Now if it were tomorrow or the next I would be alarmed, Miss Shepard."

"How do you know my name, Sir?" She asked looking toward Rahna.

"It's my business to know the names of all the recruits and especially the ones who anger my second in command." He stared intently, wondering why this pint-sized human caused so much anger to a hardened veteran.

"About that, Sir. I apologize for any incovience I may have caused." She wasn't, but did he have to know the truth.

"Just do not let it happen again, Miss Shepard." His mandibles twitched as he turned around to leave. There was a short silence, but was quickly overcome with a fit of laughter. The two girls fell backwards onto Shepard's bed snorting in between the giggles.

"That was interesting." Rahna said chuckling.

"Tell me about it." Shepard said pushing herself up off the bed, putting her uniform on once she hit the floor.

"I'm going to the mess, Ok? Come get me when you're done getting ready." Rahna turned on her heel smiling at Shepard as the door swiveled open once again.

"Alright."

Shepard quickly put her uniform, trying to rush because in truth she was starved. Her uniform's buttons gave her a unneeded amount of difficulty, but she forced them through their adjacent holes. Why in 2176 there were still buttons no one knew the answer she thought as she forced her long hair into a bun at the base of her neck.

"Time for Breakfast." She said quickly exiting her Cabin.

_**A/N: I think this is the most rushed chapter I've ever written. The next Chapter will have some actual training, sparring matches, biotic food fights and etc. I wrote this thinking oh hey I'm over my Writers Block, but nope I'm not. REVIEW PLEASE. I LOVE INPUT.**_


	3. Chapter Three: Love and Cheesy Eggs

_**A/N: You guys might hate me, but I made Kaidan more realistic. He suffered a life-changing thing by killing Vyrrnus so I figured let's make him a real boy.**_

Breakfast time was more of an unstructured assembly line than it was a bunch of teenage biotics, correction starving teenage biotics shoving each other. There was still the occasional push, but for the most part it was a civil ordeal. People had hoarded around the food bars that surrounded the room, piling enough food to feed an army, well at least one biotic. The unhappy recruits quickly rushed to their seats, plopping down with a thud and then the quick movements of their forks or spoons to their mouths. Shepard had been the last to arrive emerging through the automatic door with the face of a mad woman, despite the hoard of people she managed to maneuver easily toward the trays. She hadn't been able to find her family photo the one she shoved in her back pocket for luck, which made her blood boil. She was determined to find Rahna hopefully she knew where it had disappeared too. The voluptuous young soon to be marine set forth to find the shortest and most inconspicuous girl in the entire cafeteria, but not before she got some chow because despite the incessant chatting of the other biotics, she knew they could hear her stomach growl. She grabbed a tray, rushing through the line jumping the occasional gossiping group who seemed to deem the food inedible. Shepard managed to pile a good amount of eggs baked with Gouda, a piece of ham, an abnormally large amount of raspberries, and an apple. She scanned the crowd noticing Kaidan at his normal table with a few other guys around him, but no Rahna. She looked around for a little bit more coming to the conclusion she had already left, must have taken her longer than she thought to get ready and scour the room. She was pretty sure she hadn't left a single stone unturned. Shepard had started to maneuver toward Kaidan when a very fast movement caught her eye noticing a white assortment of food hurtling towards her as if by instinct she threw up a barrier just in time to stop a pile of grits from colliding with her body. She watched in disgust as what she hoped was a bowl of grits slowly and nauseatingly cascaded down her blue barrier.

"Food Fight!" Someone randomly screamed bringing forth a whole new version on the classic food fight that erupted into mass hysteria. Bacon flew through the air bringing a whole new meaning to when pigs fly, followed by handfuls of fruit, eggs, hash browns and various other breakfast foods. The chaos engulfed the cafeteria in seconds. Some of the other recruits had decided to use their biotics, putting up barriers and using pulls and throws to change the trajectory of the foods. There was the occasional yelp from the girls who didn't find the fight as hilarious as the guys did. Kaidan had even joined in climbing atop the table he had been seated at and putting a barrier up to protect his "team". His face was lit with a vehemence that captivated on lookers. He turned his attention to Shepard watching as she scrambled around people still maintaining her barrier, but she seemed to lost her food. She struggled through the crowd trying to get to the door., but as soon as she reached it she stopped a look Kaidan could not quite see staining her features. That's when everything stopped and Kaidan was sure someone had died, everyone's eyes fell toward their feet people plopped quickly down in their chairs not wanting to face whoever had walked into the door. Kaidan hopped down from his place on top of the table, but continued to stand. The room was silent as they gazed at the red-faced turian, an unfaltering look of anger etching pathways of hate in his bird-like features.

"What is this?!" Commander Vyrrnus bellowed, directing it more at Shepard than anyone else. "You.. you did this didn't you. You pathetic worthless piece of pyjak." His booming voice deepened by the acoustics of the immensely open room.

Shepard stared at him for a moment.

"No but what I say doesn't matter to you." Shepard glared up at the turian.

"You're right." He whispered to her. "I don't give a damn about what your lying filthy mouth has to say. You're coming with me." He grabbed her wrists leading her out of the deathly silent room away from prying eyes. Kaidan ran after the two not wanting to let Vyrrnus have a moment alone with the only girl ballsy enough to stand up to him. They rounded a corner just as Kaidan managed to be within shouting distance.

"Wait." He called. "She didn't do it." He said to the turian who had begun walking back toward Kaidan, Shepard still in his grasp.

"You helped her?!" He more of demanded than asked.

"No she didn't do it." He repeated.

"Boy you dare defy my authority?"

Kaidan mentally kicked himself as to not roll his eyes at the possibly deaf turian who stood two inches from his face. The stench wafting into Kaidan's nostrils, he resisted the urge to vomit.

"I'm not denying anything, Sir." He strained the last word willing it to be more sarcastic than anything.

So you helped her!"

"Sure I helped her." Kaidan remarked.

"Fine." Vyrrnus said letting go of Shepard's wrist. "You are both to have kitchen duty. Report to my office after training." He stalked off down the hall to where Kaidan imagined his office was.

"You okay?" Kaidan asked Shepard as the turian exited earshot.

"Yeah." She rubbed her wrist, a thin scratch stretched the length of his grip. "You shouldn't have done that, but thanks." She forced a smile, her eyes sparking some sort of life in Kaidan's heart.

"No problem." He said "My pleasure I've been waiting for an opening to tell him to buzz off, especially one where I get to save the damsel in distress."

Shepard giggled. "I'm no damsel." She lightly punched him playfully. His face reddened. Why was he so nervous around her he tought, instantly getting an answer from the back of his head. She's beautiful and tough.

"Looks like we have kitchen duty together." Kaidan stated.

"At least it's once." She said nervously looking at her feet.

"Well I'll be seeing you." He turned to leave, but as he began walking something spun him around, something wet and tender and loving and fiery forced onto his lips just for a second and then it was over. He opened his eyes not even remembering closing them. Shepard was staring at him a look of enjoyment stretching across her face.

"To my knight in shining armor. See you later Kaidan." She started back toward the cafeteria.

Kaidan was stuck in that place for a moment, an awe struck moment, wondering what had just happened.

"Hey wait up!" He called after her running to catch up with her fluid movements. This was the woman he told himself and he didn't mean his usual two-second fling he was known for back in the BC, this was his last love the one he cherished forever.

_**A/N: I will try and update another Chapter tonight and I'm really sorry about the length of the last one I bit off more than I could chew at school and soccer tryouts are coming it so I've been practicing which means I'll be lagging, but expect updates every Saturday or Friday. **_


	4. Chapter Four: Training time, Shepard

Rahna was nowhere to be found. Shepard had searched for her in the spare time she had before she was supposed to head off to training. She figured they'd just meet up later, but something kept nagging at her about her missing photo. Shepard had started walking down the hallway that her nav point had led her too. The harmonious sound of her blipping omni-tool had gotten increasingly annoying in the passing minutes. She'd been walking for it seemed like forever and never seemed to near the end. She approached a wide opening and what appeared to be an elevator hidden in an enclave at the end of the hall, which the nav point led her too. Shepard continued to follow it willing the beeping out of her mind silently wishing omni-tools still had mute buttons.

"Hey there you are." Kaidan said sprinting up to her.

"Are you flirting with me?" She smiled at him.

"Without a doubt." He mirrored her smile, but his contained a little less sarcasm.

"You ready for this?" The elevator whirred as they stepped in letting them know that it was alive.

"You're going to ask me that?" She hesitated before finishing "Well no I guess not."

"Me neither." He gave her a wry smile.

"Bring it on." She remarked as the doors opened to reveal the one turian she had never wanted to see again.

"Of course you would be one of my recruits." He snarled as he spoke watching her approach.

"Good to see you too, Commander."

"Save the remarks Pyjak."

"Ahh no wonder you're still single." Kaidan snickered at the stubborn girl's retort.

"Form up." He mumbled as the rest of the group approached.

Three girls and three boys hesitantly approached the already angered turian.

"If you're late again, I'll make sure you're off this station. Do you understand?"

The girls just nodded all except Shepard and the boys just gave a short grunt, but Kaidan's was more of a scoff. Neither of the two seemed to enjoy the Commander's company.

"I'm Commander Vyrrnus your resident torturer. You have come to me because you are what the human's call the "advanced" biotics. You may be adequate, but you will never be great or even good because you are humans and humans are weak." He paced the length of the group, not evening looking at them. "When I call your name speak, but this is the only time you get to speak, and then it's just yes sir."

"Yes, Sir." Shepard whispered to Kaidan.

"And no talking amongst yourselves." He glared at Shepard, letting the full power of his gaze rest on her.

"Alenko, Kaidan." Kaidan replied quickly to his name.

"Carson, Jane." A gruff looking girl replied with an odd grunt.

"Gregory, Naomi."

"Here" A blonde girl twirled her long ponytail in her finger watching the Commander pace.

"Lenore, Elena."

"What? Oh here." Shepard noticed the absurdly skinny girl seemed distracted by something then she caught the directionality of her gaze right toward Kaidan. Whoa she has another thing coming she thought.

"Perscova, Dimitri."

"Sir." The Russian twang echoed against the solitary word.

"Redding, Leon." He replied with a stout, deep here.

"Zane, Maxwell."

"Max, Sir." The boy who seemed to be the most awkward spoke up hurriedly.

"Now pair up you'll be running drills, starting with warp. Your targets are on the opposite wall. Do not bother me." He quickly rushed off leaving the group to decide amongst who themselves who their partners would be.

Kaidan and Shepard decided almost immediately that they would be a good group.

Leon and Naomi seemed to hit it off even as she continually twirled her hair in a very distracting manner.

Max and an angered Elena took one of the targets on either side of Kaidan and Shepard's. Elena managed to shoot Shepard numerous spiteful glances.

Which left Dimitri and Jane together, which they seemed to prefer they took the other target on Shepard's side the one close to the wall.

The next few hours consisted of mundane tasks of warping targets that did not move which bored Shepard to a whole new point.

Falling Blocks

Kaidan had been prompt when arriving to the kitchen only showering before arriving just so he might smell sweet for his enticing lady. He was just in time to see Shepard approach the door from the end of the hall she had apparently taken a shower as well her hair was clad in a damp bun atop her head.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here." She remarked sarcastically

"Ahh you know me. I like to be prompt for my supervised dish cleaning servitude." They approached the door, idly waiting for their unfortunate supervisor to appear, minutes turned into eternity.

"Well this is easier than I thought." Shepard squatted on the floor her feet growing tired as she continued to stand.

"How long has it been, Kaidan?" She glanced up at the other biotic.

"Two hours."

He opened his omni-tool and began playing some sort of game. The sound of an odd theme music danced down the corridor.

"What are you playing?"

"Tetris."

"Tetris?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah it's an _old_ game my grandpa played."

"No no I know what it is, but I'm surprised you do. I thought I was the only person who still played it."

Kaidan stared at Shepard, appalled. He paused his game.

"You _know _Tetris?!" He nearly shouted with excitement and joy.

"Of course."

"I Love you." He turned away just before his face began to turn a painful red.

"What?" She had not actually heard him clearly, but by the color of his face she knew, but considered dropping the subject just in case she had misread his response to his own words.

"Ahh nothing." He continued his game.

"Alright." Shepard said "What's your high-score?" She continued as he plopped down beside her, continuing to run his long fingers across the digital keyboard.

"150,000. Yours?"

"Ahh 200,000" She grinned.

"You're lying."

"Nope." She pulled up her own omni-tool, letting the light illuminate her hazel eyes into a new shade of amber. She showed the screen to Kaidan and sure enough it read _high-score 201,978._

"I'm impressed."

"Well I haven't had any scores to compare it with except the high score of 999,999 which to be honest I will never get, ever. So thanks, Kaidan."

The time seemed to pass quicker and quicker as they discussed the wonderfully complicated game of tetris. Vyrnnus never did show up and Kaidan and Shepard never did get their detention finished, but they were not inclined to go looking for the turian they more than mildly disliked. After about three hours of sitting there they walked to the cafeteria to catch a snack before heading off to bed.

The girl with the missing picture.

Rahna was asleep when Shepard walked into the room, but the question Shepard needed to ask was much more than important so Rahna's sleepy time could wait. She shook the girl vigorously.

"Mrmmff." She mumbled

"Got a question for you?"

"What time is it?" Rahna said whiping her eyes groggily.

"Late, but I have a really important question, then I'll let you sleep." Shepard sat on the corner of Rahna's bed.

"Alright."

"Have you seen one of my pictures: the one with my dad, mom, John and me?"

"The one you showed me?"

"Yeah."

"No sorry." The words pained Shepard if Rahna hadn't seen it, then what had happened to it.

"Uhh thanks, sorry about waking you." Shepard got up and headed to your bed.

"I understand. I'm sorry about your picture." Rahna turned over again, once again facing the wall it was minutes later before her the sound of her breathing slowed into sleep.

Shepard couldn't sleep she just stared into the wall tears welling in them. She'd lost the only picture she'd had of her dad with the entire family. The one from the day he died.

_**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The stupid thing called life keeps interfering with everything. Please Review and Like. Critisim is welcome and I'm trying to balance everything, but Updates may be delayed for a while. I have a 40 page Powerpoint, 10 page MLA style report for one class, kill me.**_


End file.
